theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Couronuto
Couronuto (aka Norolis) is the god of courage. He was born as a warrior and monk like god, preferring peace instead of war. He is the cousin of Gracefulities and Bratticus. His power was to give courage to people who most neated it. One time, he performed a full courage cyncoro with his brother, Cerrinacus (a full couraged cyncoro is when him and a person or another god share the users courage). After the first time he used that move, Couronuto went to his brother and taught him how to get his own courage. After so much training, he got his own training and was as brave as his own brother and developed his own god abilites, much to Hera's dislike. One day, he saw Kodukus about to die (Couronuto was about to die, fault of Hadies, with an arrow because he would kill him if he stepped foot near his brother, Cerrinacus (it will be revealed why in Cerrinacus's link), and cast a spell on him and Kodukus, which would have them fuse there souls together and be reborn before they die. He was suspecting for them to born as they were born but they were born as one person and as a god. The result was a young god named Norolis. Appearatly, they both have the same age. Cerrinacus and Couronuto were 14 years old, including Kodukus and Gracefulities. When they both died, when they became Norolis, they are reborn at the age of 14. When Hera saw this, she was a little upset until she realized that Kodukus' information of the human world combined with Couronuto's powers would make it so that nobody would mock the gods. Much to Hera's curiosity and wonder, the new reborn fusion was even more grateful than Kodukus and never asked for anything. He became Hera's new favorite ever since. Having the brain of both Couronuto and Kodukus, he was an expert warrior. However, instead of both of them being a new person, Couronuto would be the conscience while Kodukus would be te new god. Couronuto states that "I shall be your conscience to guide you into the right path as the god of courage. When you do as well as I had or greater when I was normal, I shall leave, only completley in your personality." This means that he will be the conscience that he will help him do his work just like he used to do. When he succeded on his quest, Couronuto will become his personality. It only took him 3 weeks for him to succeed. Couronuto became the emotion of wisdom and common sense. When Hermes have told Hera about the transformation, she was sad that he was gone but was happy again that now that Kodukus is a full fleshed god and the fact that he respected Gracefulities. Even though she was sad for a few moments that Couronuto was gone, Norolis told her that he was not trully gone, he is Couronuto and Kodukus born in 1; which made her happy. Not much is known about Couronuto's human world history but it is revealed that he did good duties in the land of the Gods and was said to be the sparring partner of some of the gods.